Dazed and Desperate and Young
by leangrypeanut
Summary: A small misunderstanding over dinner that leads to impromptu car sex.


AN:Written for the _Sex In Vehicles_ Prompt at the **klaine_games** Scavenger Hunt. I'm not very happy with how this turned out, so if you guys have any ideas how I can fix this, please let me know! I do love constructive criticism. I'm not terribly happy with my smut writting skills (or lack thereof), and there seems to be something kind of abrupt about the way this ended...I don't know. Anyway, here it is.

* * *

><p>It had started innocently enough at dinner. He'd been listening to Blaine tell a story about Wes and some pot cookies that weren't really pot cookies when he felt Blaine's foot graze his under the table. He'd thought nothing of it as he laughed along with Blaine. By the time their dinners had come the grazing foot had become two, Blaine's ankles pressing against his, trapping his right foot between them. Every now and then one leg would shift sinuously; an action mostly lost on the leather of his knee high boots.<p>

But somehow despite the lack of real contact, the limited amount of movement afforded, or the sheer strangeness of the situation, Kurt was ridiculously turned on. For a while he tried to focus on Blaine's words, but found instead that all he was really watching was his boyfriend's mouth; the way his lips curled around the vowels, his pink tongue darting out to catch a last piece of spaghetti. Shifting, Kurt tried to force his mind elsewhere; his food, the other restaurant patrons, and finally out of sheer desperation, his algebra homework.

Blaine was quiet as they left the restaurant. This didn't worry Kurt; he was quiet too, taking big gulps of the cold November air. It was snowing lightly, the air full of that kind of prickling hush only snowfall could make. The strong breeze climbing under his coat was more than welcome. But when they'd climbed inside the Navigator and Kurt had carefully navigated his way toward Blaine's house, the silence had persisted. A little worried, Kurt snuck glances at his boyfriend, who was staring out the passenger window. A sliver of ear and a view of Blaine's hair, curling and thick, afforded him no answers.

When he pulled into Blaine's driveway he was surprised by the quick kiss on his cheek; he thought he heard Blaine mumble something along the lines of "See you later." before hopping out and slamming the door on a baffled Kurt. Moving fast, he climbed out of the car, reaching out to snag Blaine's hand as he crossed in front of the car toward the door.

"Hey, what's going on? I thought we were going to watch a movie?" He held on when he felt Blaine starting to tug his hand away. Blaine was mumbling again; Kurt wasn't able to catch any of it over the rising wind.

"Blaine, honey, what's wrong?" He tried to wait patiently for Blaine to look at him, to explain,

"I didn't think you wanted to hang out any more." Blaine was still speaking quietly, looking at the pavement which was rapidly collecting snow rather than Kurt.

"Why would you think that? We've been planning this all week, we've hardly had a minute alone in days." He pulled Blaine closer, huffing out a frustrated breath as his boyfriend continued to resist.

"You weren't listening." Kurt's eyes widened at Blaine's blurted words.

"Listening to what?"

"To me!" When Blaine looked up it was with a strange look; something between sadness and annoyance and genuine anger, "At dinner? You kept staring off at that guy and ignoring me, and honestly Kurt if you are tired of me or something you could just-"

He was cut off by a laughing kiss; Kurt's cold lips and warm breath stealing the last of his words. Annoyed, he tried to push him off, but Kurt was the stronger of the two and Blaine found himself pressed up against the side of the car.

"Blaine I wasn't ignoring you," Kurt stopped to ghost another kiss over his reticent lips, "I don't even know what guy you are talking about," another kiss, more forceful this time, "And I'm pretty sure that I'll never have gotten enough of you to get tired of you, _ever_." The last kiss was gentle, undemanding; a small petition, and when Blaine kissed back it was acquiescence and embarrassment. Their noses were cold where they rubbed against each other, but Blaine could feel warmth washing through his body.

"What was going on?" He whispered it against Kurt's mouth, pulling Kurt closer by the lapels of his coat. Kurt laughed a little, turning so that his cheek grazed his,

"Your stupid feet." He felt Kurt's shiver, and wrapped his arms around the thin frame that was plastering him to the side of the car, "You were playing footsie with me under the table, and then you had your ankles wrapped around mine and I know its dumb," Vaguely embarrassed, Kurt had tucked his head into the crook of his neck. His words were warm as they spilled under the edge of Blaine's coat and brushed up against his skin, "but it was…I was getting so turned on, I couldn't even think straight."

Blaine's eyes popped open, a startled laugh escaping, "What? Really?" Kurt was nodding and Blaine had a moment to regret not just asking Kurt about his strange behavior at dinner because now they were at his house and his parent's were home and suddenly he was pushing Kurt away from him. He stared at Kurt; they were silent, ignoring the persistent snow. Kurt was shivering again, although not from the cold. The laughter and closeness from a minute before was gone; Blaine found himself breathing harder, eyes on Kurt's lips, feeling Kurt's hands on his arms, gripping.

"Get in the car." It was past ten- his mother was in bed with a novel and his father, if he was home, was most likely in the study. Neither was likely to have noticed Kurt's car in the driveway just yet. Moving fast, he opened the driver side door, climbing over the consol and ignoring Kurt's exclamations as snow dripped onto the leather.

"I'll get it, I'll get it, just drive before my parents realize we're here." Blaine was wiping at the moisture with the end of his scarf, ignoring Kurt's protests, directing him to a dark cul-de-sac in his neighborhood. Kurt was still muttering, upset about the mistreatment of nice clothing when Blaine cut him off with a kiss, pulling Kurt roughly toward him.

"Leave the heat on." He was already unbuttoning Kurt's coat, running his hands under it, pushing it down Kurt's body. Kurt was catching up quickly, pressing hot open mouthed kisses to Blaine's neck; he stopped as the gearshift caught him just under his ribs. Blaine was wriggling out of his coat, cursing as his arms got caught, and Kurt was pushing him away.

"What-" Blaine's protest was cut off by Kurt's finger, and he hear the whirring noise of the seat reclining, and Kurt was climbing awkwardly into the backseat; ignoring the splashes of water left by snow covered boots, he turned to pull Blain back with him. Despite a marked lack of room, they managed to shift and push each other, still kissing, until Kurt was semi stretched on the bench seat with Blaine pressed hard up against his lap, Kurt's pulling at Blaine's clothes until he found skin.

Then it was soft moans and rolling, roiling into one another, clumsy fingers tugging shirts off and unbuttoning pants as they pushed up and into one another; it was laughter at bumped elbows and Kurt's whispered curses as they built this delicious friction, skin and skin and Blaine everywhere, sliding and undoing and untangling him. It was a moment, two boys lost; bruises Blaine would find on his hips later, where Kurt had clamped down hard, long fingers pressing and pressing and pushing into his skin as he came, a long moan and bitten lips; and then Blaine was gone, coming shameless and needy all over them both.

Kurt came down rather quickly; his first thought was gratitude that they'd removed their shirts- they'd have been ruined otherwise. As he fumbled for the box of Kleenex he kept in the backseat (not for that, _thank you very much_, but because his nose seemed to run perpetually in the winter months), he realized suddenly, where they were.

"Blaine." He tried to push Blaine off him; Blaine was almost limp, still floating in that sort of relaxed afterglow brought on by intense sex. "_Blaine_, come on you have to move, we're in on a street, in the car. Anyone could come by." Kurt was moving fast, wiping them both off with a hasty efficiency, tugging his shirt on and frowning as he scanned outside. It had been stupid, getting carried away like this. They both generally knew better; this sort of thing wasn't safe for them and they knew that.

By the time they'd clamored back into the front seat, Blaine was flushing a deep apologetic red, and Kurt was smoothing his hair back with one hand while flipping the defroster on. They didn't speak as he turned the car, navigating his way back to Blaine's house. A glance at the clock and he knew he had about an hour before he had to leave and make it to curfew on time.

"Do you still want to come in?" Blaine's voice was a little subdued, and Kurt smiled, leaning forward to kiss him again. They'd have to talk- about timing and place and not getting overcome. They always talked about the important things. They'd curl up on Blaine's bed with blankets and food and whisper promises to be more careful, to think things through, even if they both realized how unlikely they were to keep to their promises. Because they both understood the sheer impossibility, their inability to love each other this way without being caught up, strung out and stupid with want and greed and infatuation, dazed and desperate and young.


End file.
